Music Inspired Vignette 1
by wendywho
Summary: He thinks she's too immature for him. She's offended at his presumption. Previously published elsewhere. This is a test run for a much, much, much bigger modern PPFF story unrelated to this one.
1. Chapter 1

The moments between waking and finding herself driving to work had been motions with very little memory that morning. What really kick started Lizzy's thoughts that particular day was a song by the Police, playing on the radio. As the droning base and intro melody started, she smiled, her thoughts on leather bindings, wood grain, and the fineness bestowed by certain lessons in college days….

An exceedingly surly Elizabeth had been fully provoked. She could not believe this Literature Professor had called her out, yet again. It could not be helped, her acerbic wit, and what was she to do when he was so vexing? Why, oh why had she insisted upon arguing with the department's most respected Faculty? Those weren't even her true opinions on the subject of Canterbury Tales! She winced remembering that Chaucer had been an area of specialty for a certain protégé in whose office she was about to enter. Now she was stuck after class with this dashing if uptight Professor, no doubt for a stern dressing down about the manner in which she comports herself in his classroom.

_Since you prove yourself to be so adept at the finer points of Chaucer's story, I thought it fitting that you assist me in reviewing my next powerpoint. Dr. De Bourgh had told me you proved quite helpful with her research, and she recommended your…ah… talents… and I was in…terested to find out myself what you could…d-do._

Lizzy was so incredulous that insufferable Dr. Darcy had deigned to pay her any compliment that she hardly noticed his stuttering or the physicality of his presence. The clever English student was much more intent upon completing whatever mythical tasks required to leave- be it battling giant spiders, unconquerable demons, gorgons…Snapping to attention, Lizzy suddenly realized that Darcy had placed his laptop in front of her and was sitting very close to her, no doubt to watch over her shoulder as she reviewed his work. She couldn't help but notice the warmth and luminescence of his scent, reminding her of Indian temples. Attempting to ignore his intent gaze and his presence, arms half circling the laptop and their cozy seat, she concentrated on his presentation.

Lizzy found his insights arresting and told him as much as she perused his work. A queer look came over his face and he seemed tremulous, clearing his throat and made as if to cough. Strangely, he acted as if _she_ were the ill one, the contagious one, as he all but fled the room, half standing in the doorway, his arm forming another threshold under the wooden frame.

_Are you all right, Dr. Darcy? Shall I get you some water? _  
He was doubled over and wordlessly nodded his head as he seemed to gasp for breath. She ducked under him retrieving a bottle from the vending machine. When she presented him with it, he gulped the bottle's contents. _I think that will be all_, he rasped, finally, his voice harsher than he meant it.

_I need to get my bookbag, then_, she looked up at him impertinently, unable to hold back any longer. It was insufferable, the manner in which he picked her brain and then abruptly dismissed her without so much as a thank you.

He stood there, still leaning in the doorway, as if he didn't comprehend her. After more than a few seconds of the stare down, Darcy again seemed to jump out of a reverie and started down the hall as if to disregard her presence completely. _Well then, I suppose we're done._ Lizzy said loudly, knowing it was only to herself that she now spoke.

She had intended to meet Jane and Charlotte at a coffeeshop on the other side of campus to grab a ride home. At this rate she was not going to make it and texted them about the change. Lizzy wasn't keen on taking the bus, especially on such a dreary day, the last before fall break. Ever determined to make the most of the last gathering days, splashing her way to the stop, Lizzy began anticipating what follies she might observe on the bus ride home. Lizzy was chilled, had been, but the exhilarating exercise rendered her unaware of the soddenness of her cotton skirt, which was now about 6 inches in damp, clinging to her form.

Someone else noticed the youthful bloom creating a picturesque tableau. She was shining brightly, there on the wet corner and before he realized it, his Mercedes was on the side of the road and he had lowered his window, calling to her to the dry warmth inside his car.

For a second time, or maybe a third, Lizzy was surprised at Dr. Darcy's abrupt moments of kindness. Seeing nothing wrong with accepting a ride from the man who had caused her to miss her original ride, Lizzy stepped in.

A song by the Police was playing and Lizzy unconsciously mouthed "Young teacher, the subject of schoolgirl fantasy…." It was all Darcy could do to concentrate on the road as he drove, half watching her, remembering what future plans Dr. De Bourgh had spoken of, his imagination running wild with possibilities. When the song finished he turned the radio off, realizing he had no idea where he was and asking her if she could direct him.

Lizzy was embarrassed to realize she'd not said anything sooner. They were in the middle of Lambton Estate, which was the opposite direction from where they needed to go. _Um, you don't have to give me a ride all the way to Meryton- its nearly 50 minutes from here. Why don't you just take me to the terminal?_

_I insist. I badly want to be of service you after you agreed to be of service to me._

_Ummkaaay?_ Lizzy replied, questioningly allowing his assistance, thinking how oddly it was worded, and how his manner reminded her of someone like Rufus Sewell. Handsome in a scary way. Yes, she decided, that fit him very well, except Darcy was more symmetrical than Rufus, and his eyes were the color of truffles. Lizzy found herself regarding the English Professor with her newfound realizations. She turned away from him to watch the passing scenery of bare trees and golden leafy ground, interrupted by clusters of buildings.

He had put the music on again and Lizzy unconsciously nodded her head in time to the piano stylings of Elton John. Darcy glanced nervously at her, wondering at the odd musical juxtaposition like it was a cruel trick of the deejay. Her hand was rested on the seat so near his, that he twitched from desire to grasp it. He couldn't make the move but neither could he pull away. And so, he tried to relax a little, feeling her proximity and taking in everything he could safely do while driving.

Lizzy had taken little notice of his arm initially, but its insistent heat brought awareness and she turned, regarding it grasping the armrest as if it had a mind of its own. Something about it caused a pang, caused her to reach out and take his hand, examine it, ask, _Is there something wrong with your…?_

_Its fine! _Before she could get the words out he interrupted, jerking away from her, visibly startled. He was breathing heavily and his hands both now gripped the steering wheel, _I need to pull over for a moment. _He found a safe place to pull over, a rest stop overlooking a charming valley beginning to twinkle in the dusk. Darcy looked around the car for his bag and noticed it was (in)conveniently positioned behind Lizzy's seat. Unfastening his seatbelt and without saying anything, Lizzy found that Darcy was turned in his seat and his head was very near hers. Her lips, without consulting her mind sought Darcy's own lips and….

_OW!_ Both said simultaneously as their heads bonked together.  
Sorry! I was just getting my bag, Darcy apologized as he pulled a bookbag from behind Lizzy's seat.

She had become quite aware of him now, the Nag Champa aroma on his leather jacket and the moistness of his curls as he brushed past her arm. It was her turn to involuntarily grasp the armrest. Blushing, Lizzy covered up her own actions, chastising herself, stubbornly pressing him for an explanation. _Clearly you need help, why did you ask to drive me home when you are so affected? Have you been drinking?_

_That is not what intoxicates me. _His hand was shaking a little as it held the now empty water bottle.

She was about to pontificate on what else could possibly intoxicate the Professor when Rufus Wainwright's cascading melody and lyrics…Looking at the Art Teacher, I was just a girl then, He was not much older than I was…..

Something in the composition of moments of the day and certain other moments that aligned just then in Elizabeth's awareness and she was struck by the characterization of her regard. She saw in his expression, felt in his eyes, something akin to her regard. It blazed through her urging her to again seek his lips, properly this time. She could feel his body tense, bracing himself for rejection, could almost hear his thinking _what the hell am I doing?_. She knew his fear, spoke breathy reassurances upon his lips, convincing this English teacher that he was indeed correct. With every kiss, long held back desire coalesced, finally crashing wantonly upon his nubile pupil. He took her in hand and taught her all he knew on the topics of love and the erotic. She learned quickly and ably.

They spent the long weekend studying romances. Neither had any other reality than what was contained within the other's looks, caresses, and kisses. Lizzy ordered take out and made excuses to Jane and Charlotte for her lack of emergence from her suite of rooms. With the Bingley siblings to otherwise occupy them, neither sister nor friend was the wiser.

Darcy had no need for other clothing but as Monday afternoon crept into darkness, he had to consider the morrow, had to broach the subject entrenched in his mind with Catherine's words. He had offended her in every possible manner, presuming a great deal about Lizzy's status as a student, that she would proposition him was highly offensive and she had summarily kicked him out.

It took Catherine's dressing down and Dr Fitzwilliam's insights to enervate Darcy's resolve. Lizzy's sudden leave could not have come at a less opportune time, or so everyone said. Dr. De Bourgh was greatly vexed.

….. _Elizabeth, so nice to see you after all this time. Why don't we catch up while taking a stroll in that prettyish park near Longbourn Hall?_

It was not Lizzy's fault that, at 23, people still thought the protégé English Doctoral Student was an undergrad. While her maturity and cleverness were obvious to everyone, her youthful beauty caught the notice of student and professor alike. She had been offended that Dr. Darcy was so self absorbed he'd not bothered to notice that she was not a mere student but a visiting Doctoral Candidate, there to complete her teaching hours and thesis. It offended Lizzy that he thought her a student and that he lacked the resolve to say no to her. In fact, the more she'd thought about it, the more she imagined Darcy had been putting himself in her way for sometime before that weekend.

Bourgh's excessive attention to such goings on in her department thus propelled her to act for the good of a valued faculty and a promising Doctoral student. If anyone criticized her subsequent lack of attention at the goings on in certain classrooms or offices of her department, they would receive the severest look so as to silence them on the subject forever.

…. Therefore, it was no great surprise that, upon Lizzy's arrival to work that day, she found her immense desk covered in dozens of vases filled with a variety of irises, roses, narcissi, columbine and marigolds. She realized the sequence of songs playing on her way to work was the same as that fateful day.

_Happy Anniversary, Darling _

Dr. Darcy was greeted most enthusiastically by a particular colleague of the same surname. It was a very good thing she had gotten into her office hours before classes started. That day, she lectured most vigorously on poetry as the food of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those viewing, following and reviewing. I think I'm getting the hang of this. Music references are on my profile page.

* * *

Lizzy was waltzing with her father, lakeside at Jane's wedding reception. She had on that flowing blue confection of a dress that Jane got her for maid of honor. The garment swirled as she moved in time with her fathers' lead. It had been so long since she'd last seen him, it was so nice to embrace her father, she'd missed him so. The waltz rhythm continued as Ulysses started.

An odd selection for a wedding reception, except that the wedding reception was in a goth club, after all. Still, an odd selection for a goth club since it really wasn't dance-y in the goth club sense. How is it that she came to be lying in a divan- at least she assumed that's what it was, leave it to a goth club to have a coffin shaped divan- and she felt the feathery suffocation of netting all about her. It seemed endless swaths of the stuff were descending from above as if she was drowning in it.

_Wipe the sleep from your eyes….._

She tried to brush the gossamer tangles from her face and heard Darcy telling her

_You must wake up girl_

In a Scottish accent. How did he get here? He had begged off the wedding claiming business in Dover of all places. Since when was Jane's wedding at a goth club?

Something was at the tip of her awareness but she kept getting enthralled by the webs of fabric.

_Come on, pay attention._

Jane was telling her. Lizzy struggled to aright herself and felt feathers and froth, as if the lake had taken flight and birds were in the inky depths.

_Blackbird._

Lizzy kept trying to make her way from the bizarre club atmosphere into another part of the reception. Surely Jane had not planned this and there was some mistake. Lizzy couldn't even remember a goth club at the resort. The club was dark and she was restrained from movement, feeling as if she were treading air.

_What say you good people?_

_Darcy?_ Lizzy called out.

He was accusing her from the darkness….

_Wake up!_

Lizzy moaned into her pillow as she realized Jane's wedding was this morning.

The realization of her father's loss hit her and she longed to be able to dance with him as she'd done last night. Her arms ached, from pushing away the cobwebs, from lack of her father's reassuring lead. From lack of Darcy's presence. Not that she could expect him, after all. Lizzy was certain his avoidance of the wedding was because he wanted to avoid her. She regretted her rude refusal. Regretted that she refused him after realizing how many mistakes she'd made.

She was awash in a morass of emotions on this bright clear day, her sister's wedding day. Lizzy played maid of honor as well as could be expected. She tolerated Bingley's best man's attention admirably. That snobby Mitch found her attractive was amusing, as Caroline was perturbed that anyone from her classy Ivy League days would deign to find Eliza attractive. The novelty of riling Caroline wore off after the first couple of dances as Mitch was clearly showing how well he and Caroline belonged together. The man was as insufferable, uptight, presumptuous…. Lizzy grit her teeth until she was able to grasp the opportunity to walk outside.

That Jane had chosen a charming Victorian Mansion reception site was so perfectly Jane. The surroundings were everything charming and Lizzy was glad of the chance to sit in a sweet little stone nook surrounded by ivy where she felt she could blend in, with her emerald chiffon strapless.

Emanating from a nearby building she heard American Dreaming. It felt like déjà vu as Lizzy recalled the odd goth reference in last night's dream of Jane's reception. Thankfully, no water or tulle around, she laughed nervously to herself. Anyway, it must have been in that nearby coffee shop. She was going to have to remember to come back to this oldtown again and check it out. It seemed to have cool music and a similarly charming antique cottage feel.

Further noticing her surroundings, she mused that it was nice sitting in the cool darkness, hiding from acting as if she were happy on her sister's happiest day. It was bittersweet, and Lizzy needed time to commemorate her father if only by remembering him. It had been a lovely gesture that Jane had the Gardiner twins light the candle next to a picture of him and Bingley's parents. Of course her mother cried loudly and profusely when it happened.

Lizzy shook her head to clear herself of mental digressions and allowed the coolness of the lawn and stone bench suffuse her senses. Above the spangled sky brought distant consolation. Nearer by, the coffeehouse singer seemed to be playing 'Don't Fade Away', continuing on his acoustic Dead Can Dance theme. Softly she sang along to the music, inserting her own words

_Don't fade away my__**brown**__eyed boy…_.

_Son-of-a! _And with that she was startled back into the mundane by cursing followed by dozens of clattering cans.

_Need some help?_ She smiled wildly into the darkness in pleased surprise at finding him here.

_I just cut my finger on these blasted…_

She took his hand and examined his finger, wanting to take it into her mouth, like she did to one of her own fingers when she had a cut. Unhygienic but it felt good.  
Lizzy settled for pulling a tissue from her tiny handbag and delicately wrapping it. _All better._

_I feel a little deprived. _She looked at him questioningly. He laughed out of nervousness and blurted, _Aren't you going to kiss it better?_ and then instantly regretted himself. A trigger releases a hammer sending forth the force igniting powder like a shot and that was it for Lizzy who put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his lips. _My finger definitely feels better now._

_Mine too._

_I didn't know your finger was hurt._

_My everything was hurt._

_I'd heard your father passed, I'm so sorry…_

_They don't realize that the angels surround you in love…_.the swirling sounds of 'In the Wake of Adversity' drifted towards them. This time, they both smiled wildly into the darkness at angels and adversity.

_That was part of it. I can't imagine feeling it doubly…_

_That was a long time ago_, sad resignation could not be hidden in his tone. _I think Lisa and Brendan got it right there, things like that happen, angels remind me they're there at certain times and it helps._

_Speaking of, you have strange timing, showing up to decorate their car._

_Well, I tried to get here sooner, but apparently a lot of people wanted Liberace to marry them this weekend._

_Am I missing something? Did you marry Liberace?_ Lizzy teasingly questioned Darcy, anxious that perhaps he had eloped in a bizarre wedding ceremony.

_It was Georgie's dream for Liberace to preside over her wedding and she and Wyckham picked bike week to do it. Apparently a lot of bikers had the same idea._

_Wyckham? I thought she finally got rid of him._

_Well they did break up 3 times but apparently the 4th time is the charm. He's been clean and sober for 3 years now and they got back together about 5 months ago. He's changed a lot, I have to give him credit._

_Georgie must have too…_

He shuddered. _Honestly, it's weird how she's changed. Not what I'd have thought, but not bad. Good, actually._

_Like eloping in Vegas?_

_Exactly. So, I really missed this. I guess my timing wasn't too off, though._

_What do you mean? You missed the ceremony and most of the reception._

_Lizzy, I love Bingley- he's like a brother to me, and Jane is wonderful, but what I was hoping I wouldn't miss…_He took her hand and pulled her close, _Was another chance with you._

_Still I love… You_ sang the coffeehouse troubadour. Just as they kissed again, the harmonic thrumming of 'You' played.

_Someone needs to tip that guy in there an extravagant amount for his impeccable timing. It's almost otherworldly._ Lizzy breathed between kisses.

They made quick work of the cans and hurried into the shop next door, only pausing to put a couple of of twentys in the tip jar, noticing the musician had billed himself  
Spiritwalker, Shamanic Musician.

They laughed to themselves and returned at an unhurried pace to the Bingley reception, between kisses, discussing their mutual revelations in hushed tones.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: BDSM reference but no action.

Playlist: The Ubiquitous Mr Lovegrove- Dead Can Dance 1  
Yulunga- Dead Can Dance 2  
Caroline- Concrete Blonde 3  
Spellbound- Siouxie and the Banshees 4  
Marian- Sisters of Mercy 5  
Don't Fall- The Chameleons 6  
Cuts You Up- Peter Murphy 7  
Song to the Siren- This Mortal Coil 8  
(or Elizabeth My Dear by the Stone Roses or XII Stoleti Elizabeth if you like instead)

on with the show:

* * *

The music was heavy and heady and Elizabeth imagined she was dancing the 7 veils. She knew she was not masterful in her bellydance inspired movements. She didn't care. Not exactly. She just had to move to the music.  
While her arms undulated in snaking movements and her hips shimmied and gyrated, she watched the rest of the crowd dancing and couldn't help but feel a little envious of Misstress Karolena who looked like the model for the nymphs and made her own corsets which she also modeled in Propaganda. Her dancing obviously bore the mastery from her vast hours spent performing and teaching in the troupe known as Yulunga. ( 2)

How Elizabeth could be thinking such things while dancing to Mr Lovegrove (1) would have been entirely absurd to a certain elite in the city's scene, Guillaume D'Arcy. He was so fabulous everyone let him affect the French translation of his name (well Georgiana and Richard would only call him by his real name, but a prophet is never recognized in his own family). Being that Guillaume was a preeminent Venue owner made it easier to affect this character, always dressed in period reproductions and vintage pieces from Melrose and other garment districts that carried such attire.  
From the balcony VIP vantage point, Elizabeth, resplendent in her recycled chiffon and lace layers was much more alluring than the perfectly outfitted Karolena.

Even though Karolena was his ex. Or maybe BECAUSE she was his ex. Everyone thought they'd been such a perfect Guillaume it couldn't have been further from the truth.(3)  
Karolena had every attribute incumbent upon the lifestyle's aesthetic without any of the substance which informed it. Her raven tresses were perfectly coiffed at an elite salon to the point at which no one would have guessed she was a natural blonde. He had seen pictures and she was actually prettier as a blonde, but he supposed that wasn't cool enough for Karolena. That or maybe she was afraid she'd be recognized from her cheerleader days.  
It is true that she now spent much of her time bellydancing, and damn that had made her really good in bed. But the thrill was hollow when she was so cold afterwards. He thought it fitting that she took on a dominatrix role with her current lover. She enjoyed inflicting pain, whether it was wanted or not.  
He'd never wanted it, and thankfully breaking up didn't hurt.  
Probably because her insipidity had been so painful while they were together. All she did was dance, make clothes, and decorate her posh loft. That and hang out at Guillaume's club, or eat dinner on his dime, flaunt her connections with him at events, and cheat on him with the bands that came through his venue. Even though Karolena was a rebel in her wealthy family for her activities, it didn't keep her from continuing to benefit from the trust fund. To Will she was just a rich version of the people who journaled about their fabulous lives while living in their parent's basement.  
He couldn't believe that a year had been spent in such a manner. It was insupportable.

How he had allowed himself not to be entranced by Elizabeth's fine eyes before now, he could not account for his inattention. Tonight they were particularly alluring, rimmed in kohl, looking a little like two eyes of Horus. She looked a little like Death with her blood red lips and naturally creamy skin looking exceptionally dewey…  
Before he knew it Guillaume had made a scene in his own club by jumping the balcony and pushing through the crush to ask her to dance with him. (4)

Elizabeth looked at him like he was out of his wits. _I thought you didn't give consequence to people who pedal the used clothing of trendy Snottsdale preppies._

_That was just a…._

_Please do not try and tell me it was a joke because it wasn't funny. Now, if you don't mind, I was enjoying myself perfectly dancing by myself and I'd like to go back to enjoying myself in a similar manner._

_As Elizabeth spoke those words, Guillaume couldn't help but smile lasciviously at her unintended double entendre._

_You pig!_She stomped her booted foot on his, neither feeling it for the thickness encasing their respective feet. The slight had its intended effect at least when she smirked in satisfaction at scuffing his boot. She quirked her eyebrow impudently, turned on her heel and sashayed away only to dance in another untaken corner of the dancefloor.

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Guillaume happened to notice his cousin and business partner Richard in the balcony, jeering as if he had been in a particularly bad movie scene. Guillaume who, although he owned a club, generally drank very little, approached Mary(5), who wore a suitably innocent looking schoolgirl uniform to tend bar this night. She prepared an absinthe and asked _Tough night, Sir Guillaume?_

_Damn your sister can be…_

_A Bitch? If you think so, you should meet Lydia. But then, she's not your type. Not dark or bookish._

_You think I'm bookish?_

_Who else has a library in the BACK OFFICE OF HIS NIGHTCLUB?_

_I only keep a little light reading. Besides, the antique books are a nice effect. The leatherbound Necronomicon and Tales of Poe look good with the other antiques in there._

_Oh yeah? I challenge you to finish this quote...It is a fact universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be_

_… in want of a girl with nice boots!_ He teased.

_I saw you reading it the other day_, she pestered.

_I was boning up on good pick up lines as an accessory for my billowy shirt._

_Come on, say it!_ She bullied.

_You know you really shouldn't be haranguing the signer of your paycheck like this._

_Speaking of, are you going to pay for that drink? Or bother to tip me? …. Tightass._ Mary called after him as William walked away without laying down a dime. Their back and forth was a sort of nightly ritual, and she knew that he would, in fact, pay for the drink AND include extra money for the tip in her paycheck, as per usual. Guillaume was just fastidious that way. Too fastidious for her tastes, but he was her boss, not her boyfriend, and his generosity was in equal measure, so Mary really couldn't complain. That and he was a good sport when they played Warhammer and she, as the gamemistress, consistently beat his sorry thief ass with the power of Chaos. But that was another story that only she, Collins, Guillaume and her girlfriend, Anne, knew.

With a little fortifying wormwood, Guillaume inwardly insisted that he try his luck again. _I will conquer this_, he said, unintentionally loud enough for her to hear, as he had already approached where Elizabeth was dancing. And that was pretty loud considering the decibels at which Don't Fall (6) was being played.

_Guillaume the conqueror, I think that title has been taken._  
_  
And what title shall you give to the conqueror of your heart, milady?_ He had swooped in and gathered Elizabeth by the waist, dipping her.

_Really? Not only do you have a fake French name but you also TALK like an Anne Rice novel? You must actually read some of those leather bound books Mary says you keep in your office_, Lizzy sniggered. She was still suspended from his arm, looking up at him challengingly.

Guillaume cared little for what tone she took with him because at the moment that Lipservice corselet and lace bedjacket was doing tantalizing things to her décolletage. A thought which he also allowed to escape his lips. She would have slapped him but realized that if Guillaume dropped her, it would be painful. Instead Elizabeth looked up at him in shock and consternation. It was a look the besotted and sodden Guillaume mistook for desire. He proceeded to kiss her passionately in the middle of the dancefloor.

This type of action was not irregular at his club. Actually it was a little tame compared to other activities. Not that Guillaume engaged in them- that was left to Richard and Bingley. Guillaume just turned his head when nothing illegal was going on and played bad guy if it got out of hand.  
This was far from illegal but Elizabeth thought it should be a crime to taste as good as he did. He was too delicious to make it easy for her to stop.  
She had always found him handsome but assumed that this goth 'king' would never fancy the likes of one college student and Buffalo employee. She was too busy working and studying in her Education program to have time for eccoutrements such as finding a taxedermied Raven for her loft or making a chainmail bra to bellydance in.

How could such absurdities by running through her head at this moment when the likes of Guillaume D'arcy was making out with her?! He was lusciously ravaging her mouth and every inch of available flesh above her neckline, even flicking his tongue between her laces. Now that was her undoing. That, and Cuts You Up (7) playing in the background which set the scene.  
Lizzy had no idea that DJ Ghost had selected the song especially for Guillaume's 'moment'.  
_Later, you can tell your sister that I know what I'm in want of,_ Guillaume rasped,into her ear, the sensation driving her mad.

Would you like to see my library? He asked, both the offer and his voice sounding every bit as wicked and enticing as it should. (8)  
Who was she to refuse?

Several months later, Mary was not at all surprised to learn that she would be gaining a new boss, an additional co owner to the club, who also happened to be her sister.

* * *

as usual, see my profile for video locations and references to geekdom referenced and the more obscure aspects of 90s goth culture. found myself in the midst of a longer piece this weekend- a reworking of something inspired by the Killers's Losing Touch. I hope to post it either later this week or next weekend. I hope the self editing above is adequate. I look forward to hearing from you and appreciate your reading, following, favoriting, commenting :)


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story inspired by the Killers's song Losing Touch. It kind of grew, so I will be posting in installments. I'd like to have better proofread. I've done so a couple of times, complete with spell check etc. I plan to have a beta for my longer story (hint hint!)

So, warning- some OOC- you will figure out what I mean as the story progresses ;)

Also, I have only visited T or C so if anyone lives there PLEASE forgive me if you think I'm being inaccurate or if it offends you: PM me and I will consult with you on corrections. Keep in mind this is a bit of a fantasy T or C and not the real one although it does have nice people, cool vintage shops, spas and a lake nearby.

* * *

She had just put on a custom playlist from her favorite site and was sorting some new estate sale finds to the tune of Dustland Fairytale when the old fashioned bell rang at the door, alerting her of customers. Lizzy hustled out from behind the backstock area and greeted a girl who looked to be about 12 and presumably her mother, if the long red hair was any indication. The girl stared blankly at her while the mom took a look around, turned up her nose and asked to use a restroom.

In need of as much income as possible, the small town's stores had banded together to make a policy of no restrooms for non- patrons. Lizzy checked nervously out the window to make sure her neighbors weren't watching and herded them to the cramped 40's style half bath. She stood post while mother and child entered the equally tiny hallway. The woman peered warily into the clean facility and inquired '_Georgiana, are you sure you can't wait until we get to the spa?'_

Lizzy couldn't hear the girls near whispered response but took it that she couldn't, as the door had closed. Lizzy was left with the woman, who turned and appraised her with a gimlet eye. What had she done to offend this woman? It wasn't her fault the bathroom was so small. Still, Lizzy felt bound to explain._ Sorry, we have a policy. Restrooms are for patrons only. I couldn't let a little girl down, though. _

_That's good of you since I can't imagine WHAT we'd buy in this place. _

Lizzy shook her head, a half smile gracing her features. Others might be offended, but Lizzy, a studier of character, was only amused. She noticed the woman's outfit was almost completely composed of reproductions. Even her hair was coifed into a chignon befitting the era of her neat, gamine style. Still, actual vintage, dusty and varied, was likely not good enough for her (or perhaps her stylist), Lizzy thought, wryly.

There were sounds of running water and the girl came back out. Looking defiantly at the woman, she ambled over to an Enid Collins display. It was a collection that Lizzy happened to be particularly proud of acquiring.

_Georgiana, I'm sure we don't need to actually buy anything, least of all a purse made from a box! _She sneered.

Continuing to oppose her mother, Georgiana stood, carefully perusing the purses, opening and closing them, testing how one or the other felt to carry. Her foot tapped in time with the beat of White Knuckles, which was currently playing. She turned to Lizzy, cleared her throat and asked in a near whisper, _Which one do you think would be a good memento for visiting T or C?_

_Well, the roadrunner is our state bird, we do have a few windmills around on ranches, and we also have a balloon festival. It's a little abstract but this one reminds me of our state flag, see? _Lizzy held the medallion- adorned bag up to compare with an old Zia flag draped on an antique glass cabinet behind her.

_I see what you mean. _The girl grew bolder and held up the balloon one, announcing _I'll take this one. _At the same moment the bell rang again. A tall, frowning, but handsome man pushed in followed by an equally handsome but more friendly bloke of about the same indeterminate age. Their hurried footfalls were loud on the old hardwood floor.

_Georgie, what are you doing?_

_Buying another Enid Collins. What does it look like I'm doing?_ Lizzy stifled a giggle. She didn't have kids of her own, but secretly enjoyed the past time of riling up her young Gardiner cousins when she got a chance. Nothing serious, just giving them loud toys and sugar rushes when they were little. These days it was loud music and cruising at the local soda shop.

She noticed the girl had grown rather insolent. What an interesting range of emotion in such a short time. Maybe she shouldn't laugh. For the second time Lizzy felt the urge to explain herself: _Um, she needed to use the restroom and I let her. We aren't supposed to for non patrons, but I saw the girl needed to go._

_If that's the problem, we'll buy something _The grumpy man spat out. _You like this one? _The man asked of the girl, who was still holding the balloon purse. She nodded. He paid and Lizzy bagged the item, while the snobby couple's eyes bulged out at the 'used' plastic grocery sack that read _Wal-Mart._

The younger red head snorted, amused. Apparently the girl was thoroughly enjoying riling them up. She carefully sat her own bag on the counter, revealing a horse themed Enid Collins and pulled out a wad of cash, stating_ I'd like to get this one too._ (indicating the roadrunner one)_ It will remind me of New Mexico AND you. I love your store. Thank you for being so nice. _

Lizzy was shocked at the entire scenario to say the least: that the couple allowed her to behave this way, at the wad of cash in an expensive vintage purse, and such a young girl buying more purses. Georgiann was a much more interesting character sketch than the other 3 put together. Lizzy quickly regained her senses and bagged the other purse in a used paper sack with Victorian catalogue images. Hoping the sprite might keep in touch, Lizzy gave the girl her card.

Her eyes flicked up,_ Nice to meet you Lizzy, I'm Georgie Darcy. _

_It was very nice to meet you, too! _ Lizzy smiled as the party exited the shop, but not before the tall man's eyes drilled into hers. His expression made her gulp.

As soon as they were out, Lizzy scurried through the curtain to see Jane, whose store was just next to hers. They had partnered to share the space- Queen Elizabeth's Vintage on one side and Longborne Ranch Botanicals on the other. Lizzy paused when she saw Jane was occupied with a customer, recognizing the affable man who she'd almost forgotten. They were on the other side of the store, smiling at each other like idiots, while Jane seemed to be occupied explaining the difference between various and sundry essential oils if her gestures to products were any indication.

Staying near the curtained pass-through, Lizzy watched the interaction, noticing the man wasn't quiet at all, his gregarious laughter filling the space. Her observations were interrupted when Lizzy heard the snobby couple off to the side. _And did you see her dress and hair? They must've had 6 months worth of dust. You wouldn't think of indulging Georgiana's little hobby (_Lizzy could hear her sneer_) to that extent, would you?_

_Certainly not! _

_Well then why did you indulge the girl?_

_I don't know, the proprietress's fine eyes, I guess. _Lizzy was appalled the man would speak in such a manner to his wife. She could see where the girl got her challenging attitude.

The woman laughed nervously and taunted, _Well, why don't you go back and sample her wares then? These quaint small town types are easily impressed. Of course, anyone would be impressed by you, Darcy._

_She's tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me to such a liaison. _

Lizzy was galled the man would make such diametrically opposed comments judging her appearance, and in that disgusted tone, no less. Squaring her shoulders, Lizzy strolled determinedly into Jane's store, the swish of her Gunne Sax dress incongruous to the clomp of her riding heel vintage Lucheses._ Hello again, I see you were tempted to stop into another one of our quaint shops! _Her eyes flashed and Lizzy saw her new friend, Georgie, look toward her, smirking, from a display of precious baby animal planters. Venturing a glance at the couple, Georgie tried to hide her grin and resumed her perusal.

The man now looked her up and down. Lizzy had previously been partially obscured from his view. He could now see that she was, in fact, very tempting indeed, especially with the way the sunlit store windows outlined her curves in that sheer muslin. Not knowing what to make of this, Lizzy decided to ignore him in favor of chatting conspiratorially with the girl. _I see your good taste runs toward midcentury modern._

_I love the 50s! I wish I looked like Audrey Hepburn but as you see, we Darcy's are rather large framed. _She sighed. _I'm thankful that at least he indulges me with things that don't require a size 6 body- mostly purses and furnishings. You should see my room! Wait! I have pictures in my phone- you'd love it. _

Lizzy was quite impressed with phone pics of a spacious pastel confection furnished with a delightful mish mash including 50s interpretations of rococo furniture, ruffled bedding. Tulle prom dresses hung in the picture window as makeshift window dressings. Another picture showed a mint wall printed with deep pink flowers, nearly covered in Enid Collins purses. A set of window seats held planters on the left, and old children's story books on the right while the center was comfortably cushioned.

Finding out this room was all Georgie's creation, Lizzy complimented the girl profusely, causing the fair ginger to blush through her freckles. _There are all kinds of kitschy places around here I bet you'd love. How long will you be in town? _

Georgie made a face_. I don't know. As long as it takes for them to start on Netherfield Spa, I guess. Charles plans on buying it and fixing it up. Ever since he started watching indie desert films, he's been obsessed with moving to a town like this. Everyone thinks he's nuts, but I admire his guts to leave the family business and do what he wants. _

_How old are you anyway? _

_Almost 13. _Lizzy's eye grew wide. The girl certainly looked older. _I know, I hate being big. _

_I think you're lovely, and very precocious. _

_Oh! _Georgie blushed again. _Anyway, we may be here the rest of the summer. _

_Well, that's perfect. There's plenty to do if you don't mind company. _

_I'd like that a lot. _

_Want to come to our locals dance tonight? You could meet my cousins. Leda's about your age, but you'd get along better with Mary, I think. And of course, I'll be there._

Just as Georgie was turning to ask the tall man, the other one, was still with Jane, burst out _Darcy! We've been invited to a get together tonight with the locals._

_Very well_. Came the terse reply, his expression, dark and inscrutable. _I think we need to get going._ He added.

Georgie made more purchases, this time she picked a little sheriff with a rocking horse and a donkey pulling a wagon. Lizzy giggled when Georgie looked dubiously at another planter with the stereotypical sleeping man in a sombrero. _That is so not politically correct. _Georgie winked at her and the party left the store.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jane prattled on, happily, about Charles Bingley. Lizzy was left with hearing her sister who hadn't been so enthusiastic about a man since that visiting cowboy poet and folk singer left town, heartbroken, years ago. Jane knew it was over after he'd penned a melody for her. Their mother had long since given up calling the sisters spinsters and instead focused her energies on the retiree scene at Caballo Lake.

Charles finally pulled into the old Netherfield Spa property. It sported peeling paint and crumbling stone walls here and there, but was generally in good shape for having been neglected for the past several decades. Realtor Sid Lucas met them there and showed them around the place. The living quarters, a fine old expansive ranch house, had been lived in by several tenants over the years and it was in decent enough shape. Of course Caroline turned her nose up at the mid century ranch furnishings, while Georgie squeeled at the kitsch and Darcy tried not to roll his eyes. It was his friend's choice to invest in the dive, after all.

While Sid had a jocular nature, nothing slipped past his notice. He needed keen observational skills to sell a damn thing in this small town. And it was said that Sid could sell an oven to desert rat smack dab in the middle of summer. On this occasion, the sale was easy, given the buyer's enthusiasm for the place. After all, it was a set for one of his favorite New Mexico B movies in the 50s. Sid wouldn't rest on his laurels for this purchase, however. He easily saw the variations in each visitor's response and took careful note. His wife was always a rapt audience when he told customer stories. She had to keep up on news, else her best friend, Francine Bennett would beat her to the punch.

When Charles finished dotting his last I and crossing his final T, he asked Sid for suggestions for places to dine. Everyone argued but finally settled on K Bob's steakhouse because Caroline insisted on eating salad and Sid swore it had the best salad bar in town.

When Caroline arrived, along with the rest of the party, she found Sid's definition of the best salad bar included hunks of iceberg lettuce; thick, load-up-your-thighs-with fat, blue cheese dressing ; fruit salad that was mostly made of fruit cocktail and some unidentifiable creamy substance; croutons that had been fried within an inch of their life; as well as other staples of any self respecting cowboy who loved a good steakhouse and salad bar.

Famished, this discovery threw her snobby disposition into outright cantankerousness. She tried to refuse to eat there, but everyone else, equally hungry and stubborn, overruled her. Caroline was relegated to having a chicken breast with a side of celery. If she'd taken the time, she'd have noticed how delicious the charring was. However, Caroline insisted on hating the place off the bat. She even made Georgie retrieve her salad bar items because 'a chuckwagon salad bar was so crass.'

Of course, Georgie immediately wanted her brother to make her next birthday party a 50's themed western gala complete with a chuckwagon sundae bar, etc. She also went on about her hopes for tonight's gathering, a subject about which Charles was eager to converse. Darcy, whose head was pounding, had to keep asking his sister and friend to quiet down. Unfortunately, he did so with the sort of tone that Georgie and Charles were used to, and ignored, but to which strangers took exception.

Charles enthused about the food almost as much as Georgie. Darcy tucked in as well, had anyone cared to notice. The locals were much more interested in the two handsome men and their polar opposite personalities, as well as the mother and daughter who seemed to be equally contradictory in disposition.

By the end of their first meal in T or C, the town already had plenty to say about their encounters with the new owner of Netherfield Spa and his entourage. Some counted 8 women and 5 men in their party. Others insisted that it was 5 women and 3 men, one of which was married. At any rate, everyone agreed it was too many ladies.

They figured that, judging by the new owner's talk, he'd already had a lady singled out anyway. Being that he was now sporting an obvious boutonniere, and because she was known as the town beauty, everyone rightly figured it was Jane Bennett. Some astute eavesdropper or other also happened to zero in on the harpy redhead pestering her husband about the attention he paid to that dusty vintage girl, whom everyone knew must be their Lizzy. What that married man had in mind for the town sweetheart was more grist for the gossip mill, and chew on that subject, they did. Why, the nerve of that man!

Georgie was the only one who noticed that the locals seemed quite curious about them and sometimes cast downright rude looks. Being a reserved yet clever sort of girl, she did what damage control she could, which was another reason for her enthusiasm. Not that she was exaggerating. Georgie was in mid century kitsch heaven. Well, anyway, when she wasn't falling in love with everything, she noticed the looks and whispers that erupted in their party's wake. But she was 12. What was she going to do about it? The dance tonight was going to be very interesting.

Locals gathered at the Lodge and swapped speculations on the Netherfield party, growing the locals party to epic proportions.

Francine Bennett was out in full force that night, along with Lizzy and Jane. Jim Gardiner, his wife and 3 daughters joined the relatives, as well as Francine and Jim's sister Phillipa Gardiner and any other socializer that could be found in T or C or surrounding areas. The family mingled with other guests, the din of their voices carrying over the modest speaker system that played an eclectic assortment of 70's and indie rock mixed with old school and alt country.

Lizzy's best friend Charlotte Lucas had made the playlist and occasionally checked her I pod which was docked into the system, fretting that it was going to go on the blink like it had last time. Someone had spilled beer on it. Charlotte was the sole DJ of a tiny local radio station that played a wide range of music, mostly via dj automation software for radio. It still kept Charlotte on her toes.

Lizzy called for her attention and the two loitered next to the folding table that held Char's music equipment. The friends were in the midst of discussing whether they thought the Long family would put in an appearance and play a set of their distinctive western swing, when all conversation stopped.

Heads turned toward the hall's double doors as the redhead woman from earlier teetered in, clearly overdressed in admittedly cute stilettos and a flowery full skirted number that was somewhere between cocktail and sun dress.

Charles broke the ice by greeting the crowd and offering up a case of beer. Sid Lucas, Charlotte's father and unofficial host, shook his hand and took the case, distributing them in a barrel of ice with the rest of the beverages. Georgie looked for her new friend and shyly approached. Lizzy enthusiastically welcomed her and introduced her to Char, then took her over to the Gardiner sisters, Mary, Kat and Leda. The girls instantly hit it off, as Georgie shared a love of horses with them and they happily chatted at length about all things equine.

Charlotte had to go fiddle with the music while Georgie was situated with her cousins. Looking around, Lizzy and saw that Georgie's parents were left to stand awkwardly in a corner, looking far too serious for such a casual gathering. She decided to be nice. Lizzy introduced herself and they reciprocated. She found it amusing that Caroline kept such a firm grip on Darcy while she spoke to them about T or C, giving them the run down about other spas and businesses.

When Lizzy learned Darcy and Charles were from the aerospace industry they discussed the Space Port for awhile. He supplied quite a bit of information while remaining elusive about certain details, causing Lizzy to suspect he was a contractor for the government. Lizzy couldn't help but notice how Darcy's posture was so stiff, taking a stance that seemed to discourage Caroline's physical contact. However, the woman continued to hold tenaciously to his arm. For not the first time Lizzy wondered at the incongruity of this couple having such a daughter. She hoped to have plenty of occasions to better get to know them all, as they were quite a family.

To this point, dancing had been scattered, but when a distinctly country version of Braun Y Aur Stomp came on, the crowd pleaser caused much of the room to file into couples, many dancing the cotton eyed joe to the tune. When Charles and Jane swung around to their side of the hall, they halted in front of the threesome and Charles insisted _Darcy, stop standing around stupidly and dance._ Caroline looked as if she was about to be ill and insisted that it would be insupportable.

Sporting that defiant look his daughter wore so well, Darcy turned to Lizzy and asked her to dance. Too stunned to refuse the dour man, she accepted. The couple was quiet as they concentrated on the dance's steps, Darcy clearly delaying the lead until he could learn what Lizzy was doing. _You'll have to excuse me but I don't know part of this dance. I thought it was a polka but I was wrong. _Lizzy obliged by talking him through it, then allowing him to concentrate. His head was bowed, watching the steps and whispering them. His head was dangerously close to hers and Lizzy could smell his spicy scent. She warned herself not to get attracted to someone who was attached (albeit unhappily- it didn't matter)

While they danced in tense silence, Lizzy could hear the swirls of conversation around her _… billion dollar aerospace company… do well for Jane…Bing Jets...Sister Caroline's husband…quite a handsome couple, but so rude…He's thinking of having an affair with our … Mother and daughter are quite different but for their…poor girl, what with her parents.._

Her fears were realized, however, when they'd turned to the corner near her mother and Aunt Phil at the inopportune moment to hear _what's wrong with Lizzy dancing with him, Phillipa? You've done much more I daresay with Col Forrester. I don't care that the Col's young wife's run off on him. He isn't divorced!_

The exchange was loud enough to cause several couples to glance sharply their way. Caroline, who had been sulking in the corner, nursing a mini bottle of wine or three, abruptly stood and cursed _Well, I never! Charles, I'm taking the Range Rover. You can find your own way back. _

Mortified, Lizzy stopped in her tracks observing this scene, Darcy's tantalizing body crashing into hers, making it worse. Caroline argued with Charles in the middle of the dancefloor, then stalked out. Tires could be heard squealing out of the parking lot, gravel pelting the wall. She couldn't understand why he was not releasing her grip and running after Caroline. When Lizzy dared to glance up, she saw Darcy's lips set in a thin line, his face flushed with anger. Just then he looked down and caught her eyes, gazing into them, searchingly.

_You'll have to excuse me. _

_Of course._ She stumbled and turned, excusing herself as quickly as possible through the double doors and into the balmy summer night.

It didn't matter how happy she was to be single, g-ds forbid, her mother could reduce her to tears about the prospect in an instant. Not to mention she was attracted against her principles, against her will, to this handsome, serious man. She stifled a sob.

Charlotte joined Lizzy, leaning against the wall, watching the lake's starlit ripples. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and proceeded with the ritual downwind from her friend while maintaining an intimate enough speaking distance

_I'm sure Darcy was upset with his wife leaving. It was just a dance, Geez, My mother is so embarrassing! _

_Yeah, she's totally clueless that they aren't married. Like mother, like daughter._

_Charlotte, I can totally tell they're married, look at how unhappy yet comfortable they are together._

_So, they still aren't married. No rings._

_Didn't you see the way she was holding onto his arm? They've been almost inseparable the times that I've seen them. Of course they're married._

_No, what you saw was a woman trying to maintain a vice grip on a man she desperately WANTS to be with._

_Charlotte, they have a child together, if they aren't married, they at least have a kid together. Georgie's their kid. _

_Wanna bet me 10 bucks that they aren't married and the kid's some relative of Darcy's, not their daughter? Because I can tell you right now that woman's red hair comes from a bottle. I saw her roots and they certainly aren't red._

_You are totally wrong! I saw it! _

_Lizzy. They. Aren't. Together._

Just then the subject of their discussion joined them, causing Elizabeth another round of mortification,. She wondered how much he heard this time. He furtively looked around uncomfortably, hands stuffed in his pockets, shuffling his feet.

_Mind that I'm smoking? _

_Not at all, can I bum one? _

Looking surprised, Lizzy quickly changed expression, rolling her eyes at her friend as Darcy lit up. _Nasty habit._

_That's why I don't make it one. They just go well with beer, occasionally._

_That's what I tell her!_ Charlotte commented. _Anyway, now that my smoke's done, I gotta go check on the music. Have fun kids! _She waggled her eyebrows at her friend. Lizzy scowled.

_I am so sorry about my mom. Now everyone is talking about us in there. _

_That's ok I set her straight and she gave me her blessing._

_What do you mean? _

_I told her that I'm very unattached and I was dancing with the only pretty girl in the place (well, prettiest second to Georgie) and was it alright with her that I asked her daughter to dance. _

_Well, still, isn't it a little awkward to be dancing with someone other than the mother of your daughter, then? _

Darcy let out a full belly laugh, becoming so undone by this question it took him minutes to answer her. Tears streaming down his face, he replied. _That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. Caroline finally got her dearest wish although not in the way she'd imagine. I think she dyed her hair to look like Georgie's, thinking the way to me was through my __sister__._

Lizzy shook her head as if to clear it. _Oh._

_I thought it was clear I am interested in __you__. _

_You seemed much more interested in your boots in there. _

_That's because I don't know the dance. _

_Why were you standing in the corner the rest of the time?_

_I'm a reserved man. I don't converse well with strangers._

_Well, clearly you don't flirt well with them either, if you thought I could tell you were interested. Maybe you ought to practice the art of conversation a little and you'd find conversing with strangers easier. _

_I've a better idea: maybe I should take lessons from you on flirting, since you seem so good at it. What would lesson one be? Oh, I know, arching your eyebrow provocatively, then laughing at a gentleman. Shall I try?_

_Not fair! _

_You're right. I can't do that thing with one eyebrow like you do, see? _She laughed as he raised both eyebrows and then tried to lower one by twitching various facial muscles.

_Stop, stop! That looks painful._

_On to lesson two. What would lesson two be? Oh, I know, speaking impertinently to said man. Am I getting it right?_

_We are not flirting! I am not flirting with a man who finds me not handsome enough. _

_Oh, I see. You caught me when I was in a bad mood. I do apologize, most sincerely. What shall I do to show you how very wrong it was of me? I mean, since flirting is out of the question. _He had long since crushed out the nearly untouched cigarette and turned to face her during their tete a tete. Darcy inched closer to her, cupping her face in his hand and lightly tasting her lips.

Once her shock subsided, she enthusiastically reciprocated, tangling her fingers in his curls. _I think I've been wanting to do that since about 5 minutes into our acquaintance. _Darcy resumed the activity he'd been anticipating for hours and Lizzy continued to respond passionately. He pulled away again to maintain a certain level of self regulation. It wouldn't do to show her exactly how interested he was- not yet. _In case my interest is still unclear, I hope you'll be available for me to practice flirting and… what have you… over the next few weeks while I'm in town._

Lizzy, who continued to hold him in a loose embrace, turned as the doors flew open and Georgie approached_. Oh! Well, I'm glad to see this happened. I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long. But, my brother doesn't flirt, so-_

_Georgie! Is that what you came out here for?_

_Actually, Lizzy's cousins asked if I wanted to ride back to Longborne Ranch with them. Its 20 minutes east of town, they said. The foreman is going back and they wanted to show me their horses. It'll only be for a little while. Their mom would bring her to town, after the dance. _

_They're all good people. She'll be fine. It's a small town; this is how we do things. But I understand if you don't feel comfortable, so early in the acquaintance. _Lizzy encouraged. Darcy decided to meet the persons in question for himself. Madeline Gardiner was a sensible sort of woman with kind eyes and a calmer manner than her sister in law.

He sought out the foreman and was surprised to see an old face. _Greg Wickham! It's been too long. _

_Hey buddy! I reckon it's been nearly 10 years now. I can't tell you how sorry I was about my old man. Real shame that he did what he did, cheating your dad out of his rightful profits from the stud. And it bein' so soon after your mom died. _

_Well, it was a long time ago and my father passed away about a year ago now, so-_

_Well now that's real sad. I'm sorry to hear it. I liked the old man._

_And he liked you too. He always wished he could have kept you around. _

_Well, now, that's alright. My old man passed, too, but he came to regret a lot just before the end. How's that baby sister of yours? _

_Actually, you'll get to give her a ride to the ranch if she has her way._

_And she's got you wrapped round her finger, I dare say._

_You're right about that. _Darcy clapped his old friend on the back and they both wandered over to Georgie, where Darcy introduced them. His sister's eyes lit up as the man told story after story about Pemberley's stables and her own mare's bloodline. He knew she couldn't be in better hands. The 4 girls piled into Greg's beat up double cab pickup. If a truck could mosey that's just what Greg's truck did. Greg was a careful man, unlike his late father.

With his sister safely on her way, Darcy had a request of Lizzy _If you don't mind, I could use a little more practice._

_Oh, doing what? _

_Dancing, of course. That is, if you can handle the gossips. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, _He teased.

_Well, if we can't beat them, why not join them? If they want to get the wrong idea, who am I to discourage it? In fact, I have some ideas of my own about you. _She uttered in a low voice before boldly kissing him, mid two step, in the center of the dancefloor. She never kissed near strangers, no matter how handsome they were. The temptation to shock everyone was too great to resist this opportunity. That, and the unreal specimen before her, so imminently kissable.

The locals who saw them considered the affair to be in very poor taste, even if his wife was a nasty thing. Darcy's newest advocate/hopeful mother-in-law-to-be, of course, was eager to quash those rumors. But lurid gossip is ever so much more interesting than the truth and far too persistent for even Francine to quash.

_You're. Going to. Drive me. Crazy._ He whispered between kisses.

_How about I drive you somewhere else?_ Lizzy cast her eyes about, pulling him away from the crowd. She gathered her things and said brief goodbyes to the two people least likely to cause a scene about it- Jane and Charlotte.


	5. Chapter 5

I read this after a few days to be sure this was adequate. I feel ok about it. Hope there isn't too much extraneous detail. I felt like more exposition was needed. I look forward to hearing what you think. I've got RL stuff happening so probably wont post the conclusion until next weekend (that is, 12 or so days from now)

As always, check my profile page for videos, references, etc.

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I read and respond to each one and want you to know you make my day.

Again, not betaed, I spell checked it and realize grammar may be wacky but I think it's at least tolerable ;)

* * *

Pt 2: Losing Touch

Lizzy drove them over to her mother's home that had a lakeside patio with wrought iron furniture and velveteen cushions. They pulled a pair near the water and sat, side by side, staring at the moonlit lake, holding hands. The more time spent in each other's company, the less they could ignore the peculiar feeling of attunement.

She learned that Darcy knew a great deal about vintage clothing and furnishings. Although he professed it was because of his sister, he made certain slips that caused her to discern he had his own interests such as vintage Levis and old Ace doubles.

His devotion to Georgie was obvious, and she could tell he'd done all he could to nurture her individuality and character. He had done well, especially having lost both parents when his sister was quite young. She had come as a surprise baby when Darcy was in his second year of college. The Dr attributed it to late life hormone surges. The Darcy's hadn't questioned it, embracing parenthood in mid life.

Darcy's great grandfather had co founded Bing Aerospace with Charles's Great, Great Uncle and the families remained friends all these years. Charles vastly disappointed the family by his early 'retirement'. Darcy loved the family business and thrived there. His line of work was close to that of her father's, and so, not unfamiliar to her. His intellect was also as keen. Lizzy found he possessed a similar dry wit to her father.

Darcy discovered Mr. Bennett was not around because he had long since moved to Los Alamos. Elizabeth's parents married the late 70s when both were in college in Las Cruces. He'd enlisted after graduation then was deployed to the first Gulf War. Francine stayed behind and got a teaching position in her home town. After he came back, Tom's skill enabled him a lucrative career in the defense industry and at first her father commuted to the north of the state.

By the time the girls were teenagers, it had become clear the couple couldn't be more different. Francine was outgoing and loved the quirky rural culture she'd grown up around. While Tom shared her quirkiness, his leaned toward intellectual pursuits. She had no patience for the dog and pony show that was 'the Los Alamos wive's club' as she called it.

Tom was tired of dogs and ponies, literally. He was ready for town life. Although rather indolent in some ways, Tom always paid child support and saw the girls occasionally. He bonded with Elizabeth who shared his wit. He was fond of Jane- everyone was fond of Jane. He'd grown tired of Francine's Gardiner family who he considered to be quite wild and was happy to not have to spend time with them anymore. Darcy was rather charmed by the vivacious family who had embraced his sister. He felt this kind of down to earth lifestyle would be good for a growing girl. It certainly had done well for the woman next to him…

Their conversation ebbed and flowed until it drifted into comfortable silence. Vague sounds of other gatherings drifted across the water, reminding them that they weren't quite alone. Somewhere, possibly from the Lodge, the distinct sound of Losing Touch vamped its intro, causing Lizzy to giggle to herself, shaking her head.

_What's so funny?_

_This song always reminds me of the painting Thetis and Jupiter._

_Don't you mean Jupiter and Thetis?_

_I think Ingres had it wrong way round. Jupiter only looks like the one in charge._

_How do you reckon that?_

_Imagine you are Jupiter on your velvet throne, feeling her weight draped across your thighs. Would you be in charge of that scenario?_

_Lord._ He moaned.

_I think you're invoking the wrong deity. _

_You think so? Worthy is the king with a nubile supplicant caressing him in such a pleasing manner. I'd like to know what he did to find himself so conveniently situated. Who better to ask than the man himself?_

_Why the woman, of course. She's the one who was pleased to take such action._

_And what would it take to please a woman who is worthy of being pleased? _

_What you're really asking is what would it take for you to find me so easily situated, is that it? _She teased him further by imitating Thetis, so that she, too was half covering him. As she looked up to touch his chin, he growled and pulled her fully into his lap, attacking her lips.

_I warned you!_

What promised to be a passionate make out session was interrupted by Darcy's phone vibrating. He cursed and looked at it, realizing it was his sister's number. As he spoke with his sister, Lizzy felt her waist gripped as if in a vice. His voice was urgent as he fired off questions. From his end of the conversation, the situation sounded quite dire. Suddenly Darcy turned to her and urged _Call 911. Now._

Georgie was already thoroughly enjoying her time with the Gardiner sisters Mary, Kat, and Leda. Greg took them to get root beer floats before heading out to the ranch. Being growing girls who were quite thirsty, they quickly consumed the concoctions. Greg herded them back into the truck and it was on the highway soon enough. Georgie listened to the sisters discuss what they might be able to do at night with the horses. She gazed out the window, fascinated by the dark landscape that flew by.

Just as Greg exited, he and the girls stared at the oncoming headlights of a wrong way driver. It was too late to do anything but swerve. This caused the truck to careen down a hill and into an embankment. Everyone reacted differently. Mary yelled _watch out!_ and braced herself. Kat screamed. Leda froze. Georgie felt like the world was in slow motion, she was in slow motion as she, too, froze.

Wickham somehow had the presence of mind to calmly tell the girls to _try to stay calm and-_ His words were cut off when the truck crashed and his head impacted forward. While the girls, safely buckled in, were still conscious, Greg's head had hit the loose visor and he was knocked out.

Once they were at a stop, Georgie began frantically searching for her handbag. She located it, slightly crushed under the seat. More importantly, her phone was in service but she wasn't getting any reception. Still feeling as if she were in slow motion, Georgie, who had been in the back seat, unbuckled herself, got herself out of the truck somehow and walked up the hill, intently watching for bars on her phone. She finally saw that her phone was getting reception again and called her brother.

His urgent questions snapped her to attention. Is she ok? Had anyone had called 911? Was everyone OK? Shaking she told her brother she didn't know the answer to any of these questions, crying a little, afraid if she went back down hill, the phone would be out of service. Her brother told someone on his end to call 911 then asked her what she could tell him of the surroundings. Was there a mile marker or exit sign? She looked around for a green marker and found one that had a number, repeating it back to her brother.

She suddenly remembered the exit was to the old Longborne Ranch Road. Darcy encouraged his sister to walk back and check on everyone. He assured her they were on their way, and that 911 was being called. Georgie did as she was told. She found Leda still sitting shotgun, frozen in place. Meanwhile Mary and Kat were standing by the driver's side, arguing over what needed to be done.

Georgie told them she knew what to do, knocked on the door, tried it, and maneuvered around so that she was in the back, slightly behind Wickham. She found he was not reviving but was still breathing. There was sleeping bag in the back and Georgie covered Wickham and Leda with it. Leda remained immobile except for tremors. Georgie calmly talked to them, telling them that it would be ok, 911 had been called, and her brother was coming too.

She scrambled back out of the truck and told the girls to watch the pair, check for their breathing and maybe one of them could do what she did. Kat shakily took Georgie's place, holding Greg and Leda's hands, talking to them as calmly as she could. Georgie and Mary were just talking through a plan to find the other car and call 911 about it when they heard screaming sirens.

Very shortly after, police cruisers, an ambulance and fire truck arrived on the scene. A couple of responders took Georgie and Mary's report, checking them over, while others located the other car and took care of Kat, Leda and Greg.

When Darcy and Lizzy arrived Georgie flew into her brother's arms, while Lizzy was accosted by two Gardiner sisters as she lovingly embraced them. Shortly after, Jim and Madeline Gardiner were similarly greeted and they all hovered near Leda who the EMTs had on a stretcher. The responders also worked to stabilize Greg appropriately and put him on a stretcher. He remained unconscious.

The entire Gardiner clan were at the hospital within the hour, as was Bingley. Even Caroline arrived on the scene about an hour later. Perfunctorily, she found Lizzy and Jane in the main lobby and asked where Georgie was.

The staff assumed the same thing about the red head as other towns people had. However, when Darcy saw her, he did not stand for pretense any longer. Politely, he thanked Caroline for her concern and asked her to go back to the waiting room and wait along with others who weren't immediate family. Caroline blushed, as Darcy explained to the staff that this woman was not related to himself or his sister, that she was a family friend. She could see on their faces that they realized the mistake, and so could Darcy. After Caroline left, Darcy turned to see his sister smirking at him from her ER bed.

Although Francine could be quite the gadabout at parties, she had a calm, practical presence in emergencies and sat with Kat while Jim accompanied his oldest and Madeline remained with Leda who had finally aroused, and was continuing to receive care for the shock.

Concerned about Wickham, Lizzy and Jane learned he was being taken to radiology. Tests revealed a concussion and a regular bed was readied for him to stay in patient. He came to at some point in the hospital, asking if one of the girls called 911 for him and if they were ok. _That other car. What happened to them? _was his next question.

The paramedics had told them the car must have realized they caused an accident because it had vanished. When the girls had been asked for any details about the car, all they could say was that there were bright, low headlights. No color, no make, no occupants were described. There were no tire tracks or any other evidence a car had been there at all except that they were adamant about it.

The officers, who depended on evidence, weren't so sure. To them, it sounded like a mirage, mass hallucination or mass hysteria, even.

By early the next afternoon everyone, even Wickham, had been discharged from the hospital. The girls were tired and distracted. Wickham was even more subdued. Uncharacteristically on edge. He seemed to be deep in thought, his brow furrowed as he sat at the kitchen table in the ranch house, worrying over a deck of cards, toothpick dangling from his lips.

Months Later...

Darcy tried to concentrate on the darkening road as his sister prattled on, excited that she was finally going to introduce her to a real life western ranch. She launched into all of the horses they Gardiners kept, detailing each one's breed, name, height, color and other descriptors.

She was supposed to be helping with directions. He'd only been to the exit that one time, months ago. One thing lead to another at Bing Aerospace and it had been Darcy who had returned to the headquarters while his friend stayed in T or C. Lucky bastard that he retired early to follow his dreams. The spa- and his relationship with a certain Bennett beauty- was coming along nicely.

Darcy had been pleased with the results of his work at the Aerospace firm but was mortified how his own personal life was floundering. It had been unfortunate that he'd never been able to return until now. Time had flown. It didn't help that his mind was wandering. It was a good thing he'd put the GPS on or it was likely he'd have missed the exit, between his and Georgie's distractedness.

Just as they were driving up the ramp, they both gasped as oncoming headlights fast approached. _DON'T SWERVE, just keep driving!_

_Are you crazy-_

_Just keep driving!_

Darcy was sure they were going to die in any case. He didn't know why he kept driving but when he realized they were now approaching the stop to the turn off, Darcy braked and turned to his sister in disbelief.

She calmly explained _It took me and Mary weeks to convince the others we weren't crazy. Poor Wickham was on the verge of quitting. I asked if he could come visit us for a vacation because he needed a break from feeling like everyone thought he was crazy. He was sure the accident was his fault._

_That's what's been eating him up. I thought maybe he'd been apprehensive that people at Pemberley somehow implicated him in all of his dad's schemes, but I was clearly wrong. You're only 12, why are you so involved, anyway?_

_I don't know, big brother, just smart, I guess_, she chirped, proudly. The girl looked just a little too pleased with herself as they pulled into the ranch's headquarters and the Gardiner's spacious home.

Darcy's suspicions about Georgie's attitude were confirmed when a certain Bennett woman, who had been lounging on an ancient aluminum patio chair on the porch, was thoroughly consumed in a hug after his sister jumped out of the still moving truck and bound over to her. She seemed pleasantly surprised.

Her expression certainly changed when he approached. He'd wanted to greet her at least as enthusiastically as Georgie, but could tell that was not an option. Dammit. What had he been thinking? Or, in his case, not thinking? Other than the quick text assuring Lizzy of Georgie's health, and another to announce his abrupt departure, he'd allowed his problem with work –and generally avoidant character- to get in the way.

She flushed, grew rigid, fingers curling around the arms of the chair. Well, she certainly wouldn't be getting up for him. She didn't even look his way. Determined, Lizzy started ahead, forcing cheer as she discussed new acquisitions with Georgie.

_I was so excited to get the Enid Collins with the windmill! Thank you, Lizzy! _Since when did his sister get a birthday present from the woman who should be his girlfriend? _Wickham laughed when he saw it and straightaway knew who gave it to me. _

How was it that he had paid so little attention to his sister that their old family friend knew more about her presents than he did? A memory of working late on her birthday intruded. He was lucky Wickham and Reynolds took care of his sister. Of course he had to make up his lapse to her – which is why they were back in T or C in the first place. This was what she wanted for the birthday present he'd forgotten to purchase.

_He loved to tease me. Called me Second Hand Rose all the time. It was really good for him to go back to Pemberley. He's doing so much better now. _Darcy's heart squeezed painfully at the concern Lizzy showed the man. He dared look into her eyes and she stared back, impudently.

_Speaking of our friend, is he inside? _She jerked her head, indicating the stables. He ambled over and found Wickham saddling up the horses.

_Just in time. Wanna ride? _

_I think I'll leave the pleasure to the girls. It looks like you've got only 4 saddled up. I just came to say hello and thank you._

_I should be thanking you, buddy. And your sister. She really was a big help. _

_Well, I was a terrible host and brother, leaving you both to fend for yourselves._

_Nah, I had a relaxing time, enjoyed catching up with old Reynolds. Georgie was fun. She gave me the ol' big brother treatment. We went riding every day, and then she'd tell me about the latest text from the Gardiner girls. I think she did it on purpose, really. We all kinda' –ah- shoot, I don't know how to say it. I'm not crazy._

_I saw it too. Just a few minutes ago. I know you're not crazy. We didn't stop. It just. We were at the stop light. They just went right through us or something. What do you think it is?_

_Mary, bein' the little researcher of the bunch, looked into old reports and found out about the old Goulding accident, back in the 40s. It was a car that was going down the road where the exit is now. Mr Goulding was driving an old car in an unexpected windstorm that swept him across the road and he plowed into the hill. The wind here can be nasty. It happens every once in awhile. Mary thinks it's him because he was reputed to be a Spiritualist. She found an article about him bein' a prophet like that Cayce fellow- he had predicted the spaceport. _

Darcy just shook his head. _Actually, buddy, I think I am the crazy one. When things got rough you connected with people. I avoided them. It was unconsciously done._

_Brother, I don't think I'm the one you should be tellin' that to. _

_Well, Lizzy is certainly having nothing to do with me. For a moment I thought you two-_

_Me and Ol' Second Hand Rose? Shoot, no. Caroline Bingley's my girl, now, and quite a spitfire, too, let me tell ya. _Shuddering, Darcy really didn't want Wickham to tell him. He was glad for a convenient distraction. The girls were clearly ready for the long anticipated ride, filing into the stables and choosing their mount. Wickham warned them to stay inside the large corral where they could be monitored. Before he became further occupied with them he turned to Darcy_ What are you waiting for? Go to her. I got this. It's my job, remember?_ Darcy clapped him on the back, murmured his thanks and cautiously returned to the house.

He was in for another surprise when he lightly knocked on the door and Charles's voice called _come in_. _Well I'll be damned. I knew you had to be around here once I saw Georgie. She and the Gardiner Girls are thick as thieves- they swore Jim and Madeline to secrecy about your visit. Now, why do you think they did that?_ His friend asked, with a glint in his eye.

_My very precocious sister is nearly a teenager. I've long since stopped trying to figure her out. She told me she was making arrangements, to trust her and Reynolds to take care of things here. I assumed she'd called you. _

_I am proud to say our new suite has been booked in the name of Nan Reynolds. I didn't even make the connection. Your housekeeper never takes a vacation, so why would I? _

_Sounds like someone I know too well. _

_Who's that?_

_Me. _

_Yeah, I'll say. Boy, everyone was burnt that you left not only the mother of your child but also your new love affair behind so abruptly. _Darcy eyed Bingley to see if his friend was teasing. _Oh, I'm dead serious. I just think it's funny. What with you having always teased me about being a confirmed playboy. It was even funnier to see Caroline stewing about it. Apparently intense anger and humiliation work wonders for her productivity. Its thanks to her your suite is ready._

_Apparently something has also moved her to find a new object of affection. _

_He couldn't be a nicer guy. He grounds her. _

_Dare I ask how they, um…?_

_Jane introduced them. She's quite the matchmaker. She's the one who introduced her Uncle Jim to Maddie. She was 5 and they were sitting at the burger shop when she ran over and said hello to a stranger-the woman who ended up being his wife. _

_That was just luck._

_I don't know, apparently in high school she also introduced her best friend Emma to a cousin on her dad's side, Greyson Knightley, and they've been married for 12 years, now. _

_Do you think she can work her magic on…_

_Number one, she'd never use her powers on her sister. And B, you're on your own, mate. You clean up your own messes._

_Any tips?_

_Uh, yeah, you got the Bennett girl with the temper. _

_Great. _


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the end of my series of vignettes. Finally we get to the M content, so be warned, or, whatever.

I dearly love reviews.

I hope to return soon, with betaed material.

* * *

And so began a period of onesided courtship. This began auspiciously with a day when the shop could not contain all the flowers delivered . Lizzy gave the entirety away to a gardener friend who could use the compost material.

Another occasion he surprised her at home with a box of artisanal truffles which were delivered all the way from Santa Fe. Boy it had hurt to refuse those. She gave them to Jane. Lizzy was far too stubborn to taste even one.

A number of cards and letters were mailed, delivered by courier, hand delivered by the man himself. All were stuffed into places where she'd find them. All were returned, unopened. She wouldn't even dignify them with being shredded.

When he sent her a Nudie jacket in her size, Lizzy surprised her sister with a jacket, mysteriously dubbing it a new acquisition. Jane wore the same size as Lizzy, which was quite convenient. It was another piece that was painful to give away but Lizzie survived.

Knowing how much she loved horses, on another occasion, Lizzy found a certain gift at the Gardiners' stables. She berated them all for allowing the creature to be kept there. When her words were met with stoic silence, she angrily bellowed _Fine! You feed it! It's yours!_ Wickham had already taken quite a fancy to it. Ironically enough, so had Caroline and Lizzy was happy to let him know the mare was hers for the taking. Lizzy felt a stab of guilt looking into the animal's liquid eyes. She turned away and felt gratified when the horse neighed in greeting to his new owner who offered him a carrot.

Of course her would-be suitor came to the store several times. She ignored him completely. When he came to her house, she wouldn't open the door for him. It was maddening. She wasn't about to tell anyone, least of all herself, that he was wearing her down. After all, a girl had her pride.

She saved all the heartache for her journal. Lizzy poured out her pent up desire for the man in the moleskine she kept on her at all times. It was filled with random items- shopping lists, what she planned to wear for the week, sketches of people who happened in the shop, plans for displays and the like. But in between these installments were her personal thoughts.

This went on daily for a couple of weeks. Running out of material, he happened upon a piece of furniture at a territorial furniture store which gave him an idea. He hoped this one would do the trick. He just needed her to open the door to her heart a crack. Darcy set about acquiring a number of irresistible items like she would purchase for her store. Those days Darcy had tried to gain entrance by hand delivering his letters, he'd peeked in her house. His observations were enough to know her tastes in that area too and figured, rightly, that a mix of her personal and shop favorites would draw Lizzy into his honeytrap, as it were. He created a flyer that looked like it had been part of a mass mailing, set a time and date, rented out a warehouse outside of town, and completed his plans in the meantime.

The folded and sealed turquoise photocopied cardstock was anonymous and convincing enough when Lizzy opened it, she immediately pinned it to her bulletin board in the office and marked on her virtual calendar. She even set an alert to make sure she didn't miss it and made a sign indicating the store would be closed that Saturday, promising to return with more great merchandise.

When Lizzy arrived, she was shocked that no one else was there to shop the goods. However, the items – such as several rare Enid Collins, some classic tooled leather specimens of belts and handbags, and a plethora of Ralph Lauren and Gunne Sax 80's pieces- that she quickly lost herself poring over it, noting prices and making lists, preparing to dicker with the seller.

She noticed several quality antique chairs around as well. All but one had something wrong with either the back or seat to render it unable to use. The fix wouldn't be too much trouble to someone as accomplished as she was with antiques, so she perused them with equal interest.

Lizzy had been on her feet on the concrete floor a good hour at least. The one chair, a throne like territorial piece with red velvet upholstery was far too tempting. Looking around, she set down the moleskine that held her notes and tentatively took a seat. When no one said anything, she decided to relax for a minute, enjoying the supremely comfortable seat, laying her head back and closing her eyes.

A certain man stealthily confiscated her moleskine and was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't as indifferent to him as she tried to convey. He had planned to win her over by begging her to talk and doing a cute John Kusak/Bob Dylan mashup song and dance. This changed things a little. For the better, he hoped.

The warehouse had a little stereo system with random indie music playing on an I pod port which had been quite nondescript up to this point, music like Grizzly Bear and The National. She vaguely realized The Killers had come on. Nothing out of the ordinary, she supposed. Not until she felt a warm brush on her arms, which caused her eyes to fly open.

Staring her eye to eye, mere centimeters apart, was He Who Must Not Be Named. The bastard had his arms on either side of her arms and was kneeling at her feet. He stared into her eyes with all the feeling that he could convey- regret, desire, vulnerability, need. Closer and closer he inched. A girl was only human after all. He delivered a mindblowing kiss, hungrily devouring her mouth until she came to her senses. What a load of crap. _Unhand me this instant!_ She demanded.

Smiling, he leaned back and smirked, his hands still resting on either side of hers. _You have a choice. Be quiet for a few minutes and listen or I'll make sure you are silenced. One way or the other. _He raised his eyebrow provocatively.

_You can't do that!_

_I tell you what. Hear me out and if your feelings are unchanged I will leave town and leave you alone for good._

_No more presents?_

_No more presents. But I will sell you any or all of what is in this warehouse. _Her eyes first widened then narrowed when she realized the extent of his treachery.

He was met with thoughtful silence until she muttered _Fine._

_Just a moment. _He turned and set the I pod on a familiar Killers song- horns vamped the intro. He scrambled to a stack of what she'd earlier assumed had been spare merch signs. He hurried back to resume his kneeling position before her.

With every verse or two, Darcy flicked sign after sign:

I'm sorry

Times ∞ (infinity)

I beg you

Give me

every day

As long

as it takes

I will

make it up

to you

You bewitch me

Body and soul

Please

Say

Yes

The last was a picture in the style of Jupiter and Thetis, except that it was Darcy supplicating before Lizzy who was on the very chair in which she sat.

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile, and shaking her head, muttered, _Fine._ He remained in place with the last sign, having himself raised his brows in challenge, smirking. Their unspoken dialogue continued as she squinted at him, wondering why he wasn't rushing to her side and taking more, ahem, advantage of the fact that he'd won her over- or- broken her down.

No, that wasn't true, she thought. Her pride had been severely wounded and heart broken. She hadn't wanted to hear why he'd done it. But now she knew these silly gestures were nothing compared to who she glimpsed he was. It was the man she wanted, not the romance or the things. Adrift in her thoughts he cleared his throat and waved the sign a little, looking down at it and back at her expectantly, remaining firmly in place.

Deciding to tease him a little, Lizzy stood, pulling the sign from his hands, and, planting her own hands on either side of his hips, stood on tiptoe and delivered a kiss that set him alight. Having been deprived of the culmination to their previous liaison, they eagerly tasted, explored each other.

She pulled away and he groaned in his hand, she invited, _Come with me._

He followed her through the warehouse door and he readily complied when she bade him lock it. Lizzy lead him to her truck. It was a pristinely kept older model which she used when purchasing for her store. Wordlessly, they got in and she drove, navigating nearby dirt roads. Dust kicked up behind them as she pushed onward to a bluff, overlooking the lake, where she stopped.

The place was serene and remote. The brush was high enough that it afforded privacy for the truck. No buildings could be seen from here._He followed her through the warehouse door and he readily complied when she bade him lock it. Lizzy lead him to her truck. It was a pristinely kept older model which she used when purchasing for her store. Wordlessly, they got in and she drove, navigating nearby dirt roads. Dust kicked up behind them as she pushed onward to a bluff, overlooking the lake, where she stopped. The place was serene and remote. The brush was high enough that it afforded privacy for the truck. No buildings could be seen from here._

She got out and Darcy followed, hoping that she meant for them to complete some unfinished business. She pulled up the bench seat and removed some old quilts and cushions, spreading them in the bed of the truck until it was covered a foot deep in an eclectic array of colors, prints and textures, resembling the back of a hippie caravan.

Then she climbed into it and turned around, standing on her knees facing Darcy. Her eyes beckoning, Lizzy began removing her clothing. She was down to her jeans by the time he'd scrambled up to join her, tearing his own shirt and jeans off. He had no idea where they'd landed.

Gazing intently, Darcy tentatively brushed his fingertips down her clavicle, tracing her sides, causing gooseflesh to appear despite the warm temperature. She gasped first as his light touch tickled her sides, and again as he palmed her. breasts. She wondered that she could breathe as he moved closer and closer to her core. When he finally arrived there, she was warm and wet. She was certain she could feel each callous and ridge as Darcy's digits slipped over her folds in a tantalizingly slow rhythm.

Up to this point, he had been watching her, taking in the sight of her pleasure. Finally he resumed kissing her. He tasted her succulent lips and their tongues rasped, dueling together. His lips then traced a downward path, following where his hands had traveled until he was tasting her essence, touching her very core. Finding the source of her pleasure, he stroked, kissed, flicked, lapped at her until Lizzy broke, a dam of pleasure breaking and overtaking her.

As soon as Lizzy regained her equilibrium (at least to the extent that she ever could in this man's presence), she frenziedly attacked his person, pinning Darcy down while she kissed him deeply. He once again hungrily partook of her taste until she reciprocated his previous actions, moving down, down to his pleasure. It was her turn to taste, lick and stroke until he was near the brink.

She knew he was close, his breath coming in heavy pants, body shaking in exertion, and she moved up to impale herself slowly upon him. With monumental effort Darcy held himself back. She had started to move on top of him and he stopped her, pleading that she wait. She understood, watching for his breathing to slow and for him to calm a little. The second Darcy's need calmed from fever pitch to unbearable ache, Lizzy resumed her actions. His strong arms held her, helping to guide her arches and thrusts. At last, it was too much and he had to lie back allowing Lizzy to take the lead.

For what seemed like a blissful eternity, both remained at the edge as she continued riding him. She cried out, _Yessssss!_ when her second coming burst forth, spasming against his manhood. He could no longer hold back and released, fully. This too seemed to last forever, and also to end far too soon. She collapsed next to Darcy, grasping him in a light embrace as their breathing returned to normal.

_And this is my reply? _

_I did say it. _He looked at her questioningly. _Yessssss!_ Lizzy mimicked herself.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say you faked it before. That was quite convincing. _

_How do you know I'm actually faking it, now?_

His eyes widened. _There's only one way I know of to find out._ It was his turn to pin her down and they continued to make up for lost time.


End file.
